starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Khalai Caste
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |image=ProtossLogo SC2 Art2.jpg |imgsize=200px |type=Working and civilian caste |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=*Conclave (?—2500) *Hierarchy (Between 2500-2503—2506) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Protoss Empire (?—2500) Daelaam (?—2506) |strength= |special= |capital=*Aiur (?—2500) *Shakuras (2500—2506) |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2506 |restored= |status=Disbanded }} The Khalai Caste were the working class of the Protoss Empire, serving alongside the Templar and Judicator castes.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Artisans, scientists and builders, they form the great majority of the protoss population. Their vital contributions were valued by the other protoss,Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. though the Khalai Caste was regarded as the lowest of the three castes.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Khalai Caste members were not given robust mental training of the other castes, and as such often had weaker psionic powers and senses.Kogge, Michael. "Carrier." (May 09, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Carrier Accessed 2013-05-09. History Before the advent of the Khala, each tribe had a definite proclivity or strength. The dictates of the Khala advised a three caste system, which each tribe fit easily into. The vast majority of protoss tribes were collected under the Khalai Caste. The Khalai Caste had a research retreat upon Endion, where they could study in isolation from the rest of the Protoss Empire.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Unsealing the Past. (in English). November 10, 2015 Despite the caste's non-combatant role, the Great War signaled the beginning of changing times for the Khalai Caste, the role of a warrior among them. The Furinax Tribe fought for the Conclave against Fenix and Jim Raynor when they tried to free Tassadar from his trial for treason.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. As the war on Aiur continued against the zerg and the number of Templar diminished, many Khalai were forced to bear arms, the Shel'na Kryhas being a prime example. At some point, the Khalai Caste began developing a new Purifier program on the planet of Glacius, where they maintained a research base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Forbidden Weapon (in English). 2015-11-10. Members of the Khalai Caste continued to dwell on protoss colony worlds. However, they became the target of the Terran Dominion, many Khalai being abducted for experimentation in Project Gestalt.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Angie Nathalia (i), Junadi (i). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Many of the Khalai were instrumental in helping reconstruct the Golden Armada, with the intention of retaking their homeworld.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. In 2506, Hierarch Artanis launched the Reclamation of Aiur, with members of the Khalai such as Phasesmith Karax supporting their Templar brothers. However, Amon corrupted the Khala, causing many of the protoss to fall under his control.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis took what uncorrupted protoss he could, including several Khalai, and fled aboard the Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 Over the course of the End War, the Khalai Caste were forced to take a larger combat role. The facility upon Glacius was besieged by Tal'darim forces under First Ascendant Alarak. Only the intervention of Daelaam forces saved the Khalai's research into the new Purifier program.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 The colony of Endion was also overrun by Amon Brood, killing all 800,000 Khalai scientists at the colony, as well as the contigent of templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015. Phasesmith Karax of the Khalai Caste worked through the war to modify the Keystone into a weapon to use against Amon, as well as discover the purpose behind its creation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Karax (In English). 2015. During the Daelaam's assault on Revanscar, the Spear of Adun was boarded by Moebius Corps and hybrid forces, forcing Karax alone to command the assault against the facility. The operation was successful, and saved the Daelaam from destruction, as well as ended Moebius Corps and Amon's hybrid production. Karax's bravery in spite of being born a Khalai showed Hierarch Artanis that the age of the caste system was at its end, and that it was time for all to become Templar. With that action, the Khalai Caste was dissolved.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Charge. (in English). November 10, 2015 Notable Members :Main article: Khalai characters *Tabrenus (Furinax leader, Hierarchy representative) *Commander Juras *Phase-smith Karax Known Khalai Tribes *Furinax Tribe Notes *The Khalai Caste decal is available as a reward for players who purchase the digital deluxe or collectors edition of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.Heart of the Swarm Collector's Edition, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2012-12-03 Variations of the symbol are also unlockable upon reading Level 2, 4 and 7 as protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 *The symbol of the Khalai Caste appears as an unlockable portrait in the Blizzard Entertainment game Overwatch.Blizzard Entertainment. Overwatch (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). February 29, 2016 *The symbol of the Khalai Caste appears as an unlockable portrait in the Blizzard Entertainment game Heroes of the Storm as a reward for leveling the heroes Artanis, Tassadar and Zeratul to level 15. None of them pertaining to the actual caste, Artanis and Tassadar being part of Templar Caste, and Zeratul being outside the caste system, being a Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 References es:Casta Khalai Category:Protoss organizations